Baxter Building, Manhattan (616)
__TOC__ __TOC__ Map Appearances Series issue # (year) description of the events array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) References Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #533 (2006) the FF call Peter Parker to congratulate him. Amazing Spider-Man #535 (2006) Reed Richards shows Iron Man and Peter Parker the Negative Prison, 42. When they're back, Peter ask Reed some explanations. Amazing Spider-Man #590 (2009) Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four leave for the Macroverse. Amazing Spider-Man #591 (2009) Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four come back from the Macroverse. Spider-Man realizes JJ Jameson has been elected as Mayor. Amazing Spider-Man #600 (2009) Reed Richards work on pinpointing the origins of Doctor Octopus signal. Annihilation Annihilation: Super Skrull #01 (2006) Reed Richards grants the Super Skrull to pass through his Negative Zone gate. Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #08 (2008) Stark, Richards and Pym come up with the 50 state initiative. Black Panther Black Panther #024 (2006) Reed Richards works on Clor. Ororo visits him to talk about registration. Black Panther #025 (2006) Ororo talk to Reed Richards about registration. Captain America Captain America: Reborn #02 (2009) Reed Richards and Hank Pym test Sharon Carter. Civil War Civil War #01 (2006) Reed Richards present the Registration Act to the Super-Heroes. The Watcher appears, marking this time as very important. Civil War #02 (2006) Reed Richards work on 42. Civil War #06 (2006) Reed Richards works on Clor, while the Punisher infiltrates the building Civil War #07 (2006) The big civil war fight rages on. Namor and the Atlanteans goes to Captain America's help. Hercules kills Clor. Captain America surrenders. Civil War: Front Line #03 (2006) Ben Urich interviews Reed Richards. Dark Reign Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #04 (2009) Norman Osborn, Venom and H.A.M.M.E.R. agents arrive at the Baxter Building to shut down the Fantastic Four but only Valeria and Franklin are here. They try to mess with his head but he starts shooting at them. The Fantastic Four come back from their interdimensional travels. Dark Reign: Zodiac #01 (2009) When he comes back home with two girls, Johnny Storm sees an alarm and flies off to a trap set by Zodiac. Fantastic Four Fantastic Four #536 (2006) the FF hear reports of Tony Stark hearing in Washington Fantastic Four #540 (2006) Reed Richards supervises the transfer of Wildstreak to 42 but she manages to escape. The FF split because of various opinions about the Registration Act. Iron Man and Peter Parker visit Reed Richards. Fantastic Four #542 (2007) The Mad Thinker is brought to Reed Richards' lab. He shows him his equations about the future. Fantastic Four #543 (2007) The family is reunited. Reed Richards is all over the TV. Susan and Richards Storm decide to take a break. T'Challa and Storm are replacing them. Fantastic Four #571 (2009) At breakfast, the Richards family prepares Franklin's birthday party. Sue and Reed have a talk about Reed's recent work and the strain it puts on their relationship. Reed asks for a another week. After all he's seen with the Council, Reed can't sleep. Fantastic Four #572 (2009) The Thing and the Human Torch leave for vacation to Nu-World. Valeria and Franklin follow them. Reed Richards takes weapons from a cache. Later on, he decides to abandon the council and the projects he was leading to be a better husband, father and friend. Heroes for Hire Heroes For Hire #02 (2006) Reed Richards confim the organs the Heroes for Hire found are Skrulls. Heroes For Hire #03 (2006) Heroes for Hire plan their move against the organ traffic. Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #025 (2009) the FF receives a video call from Pym and his avengers They ask the dimensional wave inducer. Reeds refuses. Mighty Avengers #025 (2009) When hearing the emergency signal, Reeds sends Sue and the children away. Pym gets inside the building and after some fight and some talk, Reeds agrees to five the device to Pym. New Avengers New Avengers #048 (2009) Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and the New Avengers come to ask some help from the FF to find the baby. Thor Thor #604 (2009) Reed Richards talks to Donald Balck over the phone about who could have sent the doombots. Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #105 (2006) Radiocative Man helps Hank Pym and Reed Richards to work on the portal. Wolverine Wolverine #042 (2006) A lot of heroes meet to react to the Registration Act Category:Fictional Locations Category:Templated articles Category:Manhattan 616